


Case 39: The Orphan

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time for Everything Fest, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orphan AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Original Percival Graves, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Territory Marking, Top Original Percival Graves, Watersports, case 39 au, foster adoption, non-horrory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Officer Graves takes in a young boy accused by his former adoptive mother of being the devil.  The claims are ridiculous, but there is something that's a little, off, about the boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whileyoustillcan (L_M_Biggs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/gifts).



> also whileyoustillcan this is all your fault.

 

* * *

He was young. So painfully young.

Almost a child at ten years old and from a broken home that might have ended up with him dying in under a year. But he was also very persuasive; he somehow got Graves to buy him a pack of gum one week, and then a ridiculously over sized lollipop that took almost a week to eat the next.

Graves knew deep down that it was inevitable that the boy would lead him straight to hell, he supposed to himself much, much later.

It was late and dark, so dark he could taste it, the inky blackness that usually didn’t lead to anything good and he hasn’t been able to sleep for many more than a handful of hours any night in the last month, whether from the mysterious tapping on the walls or the fact it had been hotter than normal and he preferred to drown under blankets as he sleeps.

The gentle knock on the door that could only belong to the boy didn’t quite wake him but it did make him jump.

“Yes?”

“Mister Graves, I can’t sleep.”

Light from the hallway spilled into the quiet dark of his room, a slash of light that caused him to blink, and focus properly on the outline of the slim figured boy. From where Graves lies, he might be an angel.

Graves frowns into the night, knowing that Credence was already inching closer, not waiting or caring to be told _no._

“Why ever not dear boy?”

“I still can’t close my eyes for long, or else I see Ma.”

The wringing hands aside, the boy looked quite honestly terrified, so Graves sighed and nodded him forward.

“Okay. Come here.”

The boy had already climbed into the bed faster than he thought possible but then again, he was barely half awake and asleep, somewhere in between, a haze of delirium.

“Mister Graves… you’re so warm.”

A small hand had crept inside his sleep shirt, cool fingers splayed out over his bare chest, right atop his heart, which in and of itself shouldn’t be arousing at all, but for some reason his pulse was suddenly thundering.

“I think I overdressed for sleeping. I didn’t realize how warm it would be.”

The boy himself was just wearing thin boxers, and Graves seemed to forget every time until he’s right next to Credence how _big_ his hands look in comparison to the boy’s slender chest and shoulders.

“It just means you should take this off… Daddy.”

Graves nearly jumped out of his skin when the boy’s small hand slid down his chest to his stomach, tickling past his navel, and made contact with his soft cock through his sleep shorts.

“Credence!”

The boy’s dark eyes were probably glittering in the dark, but the pleasure blinded him almost at once, whiting out his vision and all he knew for that instant was the hot and rough contact over his groin.

“Yes?”

His cock was rapidly hardening despite the wrongness flooding through his mind and the numerous reasons he should have pushed the boy away. ‘ _You are his guardian, his true savior;_ _you are his only protector_ , the only person he can trust.’

Never mind all that.

“Credence… this is inappropriate. I thought you couldn’t sleep.”

Credence was probably smirking, as his plush lips just barely pressed against the stubble of Graves’ cheek, as the boy climbed over to straddle one of his thighs, his hands almost instantly gravitated to the boy’s hips, not quite stilling the tiny movements as he rutted against him.

“But Daddy, you said so yourself, when two adults love each other very much, they find ways to express that… they _fuck_.”

Graves bit back a groan as the boy’s fingers tightened around him, his thumb swiping over the slippery head of his aching cock.

He couldn’t exactly deny it. The boy was beautiful. With his dark hair that swept over his forehead and kissed his cheeks, along with soft pink lips begging to have a cock shoved between them. He had probably gotten off to it more than he should ever admit. When he can’t sleep, an orgasm or two got him through the night easily enough.

But Credence was so young, innocent, had come from an abusive home. He deserved a chance to grow and be independent.

It seemed he doesn’t _really_ need any such a thing.

“Daddy, I want you to fuck me. Please...?”

Graves thought about it for only a moment before he found himself pinning the boy against the mattress, panting hard, and dimly in a dark corner of his mind he couldn’t help wondering if this had been what Credence wanted all along, loss of his perfect control.

“Yes. Baby boy, I’m going to make you wish you’d never asked.”

Credence keened high and long the second Graves’ hand reached under the waistband of his boxers, yanking them off swiftly, before returning to between his legs, sliding his fingers past the boy’s little cock and balls and to the hole that clenched and puckered around his touch, barely letting one fingertip inside him.

The boy was absolutely a virgin and in need of a good fucking, maybe to ease his rebellion or to simply sate himself, Graves attempted to reason.

“Daddy!”

Credence was writhing, squirming, under Graves’ hand, as he was now roughly working two fingers into his tight ass, with only a dab of spit to ease the burn, and the boy’s cock was hard almost instantly, pink tipped and curving up against his stomach, small and seeming to ache for a touch, so he obliged, leaning down to bite and kiss along the boy’s chest and down, letting his tongue and mouth graze over the boy’s cock.

“Ungh….  Please daddy….”

“No. You can’t come until I do.”

He might have imagined the flash of anger he saw in the boy’s eye, after all, he was just a child, and the third finger went in as easy as the others, that was to say it drove a gasp from Credence’s mouth, and his little cock spurted against his stomach, white come smearing over his pale skin as he came.

“You disobeyed daddy. Now you’re going to get it.”

Graves growled, leaning down to nip at the boy’s ear, and snaring another whimper, before he withdrew his fingers, he dipped a hand into the wetness of the boy’s come and slicked up his own cock, withdrawn through the front slit of his pants, before then pressing the thick head against Credence’s furled hole, pushing inside as slow as he dared, feeling Credence shiver around him.

“Daddy… please.”

“God, baby boy, you feel good.”

Graves thrust all the way as soon as he could, as Credence’s slender legs wrapped around his back and those small heels dug into his spine, almost forcing him deeper.

Credence seemed to be under the impression he was in control, but Graves quickly dissolved that illusion, building up a punishing pace, fucking in and out of the boy like it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

His hands molded into the sharp hipbones and the slight sighs and breathy moans the boy let out were music to Graves’ ears.

“Is this what you wanted? Me, fucking you into my mattress until you’ve got bruises from my fingertips? Hmm?”

Credence nodded, dark hair a mess and a contrast to the paleness of his skin and Graves groaned at the sight,

“How long have you wanted this?”

“Ages Daddy. Since I first caught sight of that perfect cock of yours, when you were coming out of the shower.”

Graves leaned down to bite at the unmarked expanse of the boy’s collarbone,

“Naughty boy. I knew you were watching me on purpose.”

“You’re so hot… I couldn’t help myself.”

The boy keened as his little cock twitched on his stomach again, coming in a slight spilling of clear over himself, and Graves moved faster, thrusting harder, chasing his own orgasm.

“I’m going to have to hurt you for that. Punish you for coming again without my permission.”

“Please… Daddy...”

Graves could feel the heat curling at the base of his spine, urging him to finish in the tight hot grasp of his boy’s ass, so he did, fucking the boy through it, feeling the slick and squelch of his come inside, and he shuddered out a sigh, elbows braced at the sides of Credence’s face, before he leaned down to kiss him, to take those pretty lips with his own, worrying them with his sharp teeth and tasting the sweetness of his boy on his tongue.

“Daddy…”

“Hold still. Daddy’s not done yet.”

Graves groaned as he felt his cock finish pumping out his seed, and he ached for more, so he pressed harder and deeper, fingers molding bruises into Credence’s thighs, warmth pulsing out of him, filling the boy even further.

He was marking his territory, making the boy truly his. When he drew back, his cock had softened, but was still leaking, spraying piss over Credence, as he saw the boy shiver, he bit hard against the boy’s neck,

“Next time you need Daddy to fuck you, you’ll ask, polite and proper, understand?”

Credence moaned and thrust his hips against nothing as Graves’ cock continued to soak him,

“Please Daddy, I’m yours, only.”

Graves pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead and stroked a hand through his messy dark hair,

“You’re my baby boy.”

Credence’s little cock was still hard and straining against his stomach, so Graves touched him, granting him the bliss of a rough grasp, yanking and tugging over the smooth skin until he could see the boy gasping, and his hands are grappling for a hold, his blunt nails scraping over his back as he cried through a final orgasm, coming dry into his palm.

“Daddy…”

“You’ve made Daddy make a mess of you. Not going to get any sleep that way… hmm?”

Graves leaned back on his heels, staring down at the boy for a moment, before pressing forward and scooping him into his arms, with little to no effort, walking them both to the bathroom, flicking on the water without the lights.

The moon was more than bright enough to illuminate them.

* * *

 


End file.
